Automatons
by Kelly Thompson
Summary: Lacey Finnigan wants nothing. Jordan LeFaye wants to shake things up. Xzana Ewan wants a way out. Things are getting interesting in Stepford!
1. Lacey

I have lived in Stepford my whole life.

It is all I know.

My mother, Denise Finnigan, is part of the book club, a chair member of the Steford Volunteers Committee, and a hard-working stay-at-home mom.

My father, Elward Finnigan, is an upstanding gentleman, he spends his days golfing or at the men's association.

I, Lacey Finnigan, do not possess any positive qualities to speak of. No one under twenty does in Stepford. My only worth comes from my parents.

That is the way Stepford works.

And we like it that way.

When I say "we", of course I mean myself and all my peers.

We enjoy being highly neglected by our parents. They do not care where we are, or what we are doing. We are not obliged to attend any fancy parties. It is unnecessary for us to worry about cleaning.

And we abuse that neglect.


	2. Xzana

I hate it Here! Nobody Here works. None of the parents have jobs, none of the kids go to school. They don't have crime, they don't have poverty. They don't have drugs. That is why my dad moved us Here- so I wouldn't do drugs. He took them all from me before we left and never stopped driving until we got through those white gates for fear that I would've found some way to get a little something- which I would've- but now I am stuck Here, behind these white gates of Hell-- trapped. My dad even gave orders for the guards not to let me pass those gates. They don't even sell spray paint Here. How does anyone have any fun Here? Here men golf and smoke cigars at the Men's Association. Here women clean and cook and have parties and teas so they can talk about cleaning and cooking. Here, teens hardly exist. In fact, I didn't even know there were any teens Here until I saw Jordan LeFaye.


	3. Jordan

In Stepford, girls are all made the same.

They are average height, tan, blonde hair, brown eyes, and skinny.

They're alright, but they are all the same.

All the guys never mind that the girls are all the same. In fact, I don't think they hardly even notice.

I notice.

And I'm getting tired of it.

At the teen's center in Stepford there is a computer lab. It is always empty. No one wants to use the computers, there is no need.

So today I am alone.

I am quite sure that Lacey is looking for me. I am her newest 'thing'.

All the guys say that Lacey is the best-looking and that I am lucky, but I think she looks the same as all the other girls.

All the guys say that that Lacey is the best kisser and that I am lucky, but I think she kisses just as well as the other girls.

All the guys say that Lacey is easier than all the other girls and that I am lucky, and on that I agree.

But I am not interested.

I want someone that looks different. I want someone who is new at kissing.

I want someone who is not easy.

I want a challenge.

I am looking at pictures of girls today.

Most of them are wearing clothes.

I found a picture of a girl who I really like the look of.

(She is wearing clothes)

She is quite nicely curvy, she has red hair and blue eyes. I can't tell how tall she is, but her legs are rather long. I'd say she is pretty tall.

She is wearing pants.

I have never seen a girls wear pants before.

All the girls in Stepford wear mini-skirts.

I like this girl in pants.


	4. Chapter 1

"Jordan?! JORDAN!!!???" Lacey yelled as she marched across the rolling green hills._ Where could he be?_ She wondered.

She was about 5'5", but she was wearing 3" heels, which sunk into the perfect green grass as she stomped along. Her tan legs were expertly presented because she was wearing a very short skirt. The rest of her skinny, curves-less, tan, body was displayed through a tight-fitting tee-shirt and expertly enhanced through a thick layer of make-up. Her shiny blonde curls bounced and she searched. Had she smiled at the moment one standing close to her would have no doubt noticed the line of pearly, straight, white teeth that resided in her mouth. Each ear was pierced twice, and one hole held silver hoops and the other, diamond studs. Her brown eyes flamed as the anger rose within her.

"Where could he be?" She wondered again, this time aloud. As she reached the top of a hill she scanned the area below her. She saw nothing that looked like a place Jordan would go.

Except, maybe, the Teens Center.

She hurried down the hill, careful not to trip. Full with determination she marched across the green towards the Teen Center, calling for Jordan all the time.

Inside the Teem Center was a flurry of action. The printer ran off one last picture, and the "Goodbye!" tune rang through the air as one lone boy was shutting his computer off in a great hurry. He grabbed the three pictures he had printed and folded them, placed them in his back pocket.

He paused for a moment, listening.

He could hear Lacey getting closer.

He began to inspect a nearby PC. A look of great interest and confusion was forcefully implanted on his face.

A moment later, the glass door of the Center swung open and Lacey Finnigan walked in.

"Jordan!!" She screeched, arms outstretched and a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Oh, Lacey! I was wondering when you would catch up to me!" Jordan replied, sounding quite happy to see her. They embraced and Jordan bent down to kiss her quickly.

As they pulled away Lacey started, "Why in Stepford were you here?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Oh, I was just checking it out. Seeing what the whole deal was about. I really can't make out much of it…" He said, gesturing loosely to the computers next to him.

"Oh…yeah. Stupid machines…" She said, dumbly. "Anyways!" She Perked right back up again. "You should come on with me, Joe and Darcy made up this great new card game… If you know what I mean…" A sly look appeared on Lacey's face as she wrapped her arms around Jordan, pressing against him. "…and I want you on my team…" She said seductively.

No flicker of interest crossed Jordan's face. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl in the picture. As he looked at Lacey all he saw was the unknown girl. He studied her face… he noticed that she wasn't smiling. Her hair was much less shiny than Lacey's. Her eyes looked bloodshot and distant, not like Lacey's clear, bright ones. He really had no idea why, but he found this girl so intriguing that he actually pulled away from Lacey's embrace.

"Y'know, I'm sorry, Lace… But I…" he searched his mind for a quick excuse, "I promised that I would taste-test some of my mother's cupcakes! She is trying a new frosting recipie… Anyway, I've gotta go." He walked briskly backwards towards to door. "I'll catch up with you later!" And at that he turned, pulling open the glass door and ran outside.


End file.
